Kissmark
by Kim Jaemin
Summary: Kapan lagi Joonmyeon bisa dapat kesempatan untuk menikmati tubuh mulus milik Yixing? its SULAY Fanfiction. BL/YAOI. SUHO. LAY.


"Akh –Kim Joonmyeonhh."

Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengangkat wajahnya hanya demi melihat wajah milik Yixing, "Ada apa, Xingie?"

 _Plak_ –kepala dipukul.

Joonmyeon mengaduh sembari memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut karena dipukul oleh Yixing, "Ada apa sih, _yang_?"

"Kau mengigit leherku, sialan. Sakit tau" pekik Yixing sembari memegangi bagian lehernya yang baru saja digigit oleh Joonmyeon.

 ** _Kissmark_**

 **author:** Jae

 **cast:** Zhang Yixing – Kim Joonmyeon

 **genre:** Romance

 **warning:** boyslove, typo(s).

Tadi mereka hanya duduk bersama sambil mengobrol tapi tiba-tiba saja Joonmyeon langsung memeluknya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah kalau Joonmyeon ingin memeluknya tapi apa yang dilakukan Joonmyeon selanjutnya itu membuat darah Yixing jadi naik. Joonmyeon justru mengigit lehernya dan Yixing yakin jika gigitan lelaki kurang kalsium itu pasti meninggalkan bekas.

Joonmyoen hanya tersenyum bodoh kemudian beralih menyingkirkan tangan Yixing yang masih mengusap bagian lehernya. Akan tetapi, belum juga menyentuh, tangan Joonmyeon sudah ditepis oleh Yixing. Menghasilkan dengusan dari lelaki pendek itu.

" _Ck_ , aku hanya akan memastikan kalau lehermu baik-baik saja, _yang_. Biasanya juga tidak pernah protes jika kugigit"

Wajah yang lebih muda jadi memerah. Tangannya terulur untuk memukul lengan milik Joonmyeon. Sungguh pukulan Yixing tidak memberikan efek apapun bagi Joonmyeon. Pukulan Yixing itu justru seperti belaian.

"Aku membencimu"

Joonmyeon tertawa, "Aku juga mencintaimu, _sayang_. Sini biar ku lihat lehernya"

Joonmyeon menarik Yixing untuk mendekat padanya. Memeriksa bagian leher milik Yixing yang baru saja digigitnya tadi. Memang benar kalau gigitannya meninggalkan bekas yang benar-benar kentara. Sangat kontras dengan leher putih milik Yixing.

Yixing memekik saat Joonmyeon mengusap bekas gigitannya, "Sakit, bodoh. Jangan ditekan, lepaskan tanganmu, sialan" protes Yixing.

Bukannya menyingkirkan tangannya dari leher milik Yixing, Joonmyeon justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher yang lebih muda. Mengecup bekas gigitannya.

"Bukankah ciuman bisa menyembuhkan luka, aku sudah mencium bekas gigitanku agar cepat sembuh"

Yixing mendengus, "Memang nyerinya berkurang, tapi bekasnya baru akan hilang setelah tiga hari Joonmyeon. Ah, kau menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar memben – _akh_ "

Joonmyeon benar-benar kesal pada Yixing yang terus saja mengomel. Karenanya bukan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher milik Yixing, tapi Joonmyeon kembali mengigit leher Yixing di bagian yang lain. Kalau Yixing masih saja memakinya mungkin Joonmyeon akan langsung menyeretnya ke kamar dan menghajarnya.

Lama-lama lelah juga setiap hari ditindas oleh Yixing. Joonmyeon sudah mengalah terus pada Yixing selama ini dan dalam hal seperti ini Yixing tidak akan pernah bisa mendominasinya. Karena selamanya Zhang Yixing akan jadi pihak penerima dari seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum senang saat melihat hasil karyanya di leher milik Yixing. Sekali lagi Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Yixing. Bermaksud untuk mengigitnya lagi, tapi buru-buru Yixing menahan gerakan kepala Joonmyeon.

"Tidak tidak, Joonmyeon sudah. Jangan digigit semua, kau sudah meninggalkan dua jejak di sana jadi jangan menambahnya lagi"

Lelaki berdimple itu mendorong Joonmyeon untuk menjauh darinya. Kemudian tangan lentiknya sibuk membuka kemejanya, sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya bisa melongo di tempatnya dengan rahang yang sudah jatuh ke lantai. Tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang Yixing lakukan di depannya.

"Jangan membuat tanda di tempat yang bisa dilihat banyak orang, itu bisa membuat masalah nanti. Kau boleh membuatnya di dalam sini" ucap Yixing sembari menunjuk pada area dadanya.

Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Di depannya Zhang Yixing si tukang tindas tengah menyerahkan dirinya padanya. Leher putih mulus dan juga dada putih mulus itu benar-benar menguji keimanan seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Walau pada kenyatannya Joonmyeon tidak pernah ingat pada iman saat berhadapan dengan tubuh mulus milik Yixing.

Tubuh putih mulus itu akan lebih bagus saat Joonmyeon melukisnya dengan lidah dan giginya. Begitulah yang Joonmyeon pikirkan, lagipula Yixing sudah pasrah bahkan menyerahkan dirinya sendiri pada Joonmyeon. Benar-benar bunuh diri dengan masuk ke dalam mulut singa.

"Jangan sampai menyesal menyuruhku untuk membuat tanda di dalam _yang_ karena bisa saja bagian lain juga ingin masuk ke dalam" Yixing bergidik melihat senyum miring milik Joonmyeon. Akan tetapi, biarkan saja, Yixing juga merindukan Joonmyeonnya.

Joonmyeon kembali mendekati Yixing. Menatap yang lebih muda dengan intens, "Aku mencintaimu _yang_ " gumamnya sebelum mengecup kening Yixing lama.

Lelaki tampan itu membawa bibirya untuk mengecup bibir milik Yixing. Melumat dan mengigitnya. Mengeksplorasi apapun yang ada di dalam rongga mulut milik Yixing.

Sekali lagi Joonmyeon menjauhkan wajahnya hanya demi melihat wajah Yixing yang tengah terengah dengan mata yang tertutup dan mulut yang terbuka. Yixing benar-benar seksi saat lelah dan Joonmyeon menyukainya.

Lelaki kelahiran sembilan puluh satu itu mendekatkan wajahnya di dada milik Yixing. Mengecup _nipple_ kanan milik Yixing yang menyebabkan pemiliknya membuka mata.

"Urgh, ja-jangan begitu Kim"

Joonmyeon tersenyum jail kemudian mulai melumat tonjolan kecil itu dengan gemas. Tangan kirinya meraba bagian satunya. Menghasilkan wajah frustasi dari Yixing. Sekuat tenaga lelaki manis itu menahan desahannya. Yixing masih mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat.

Tidak mendengar reaksi apapun, Joonmyeon menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menatap Yixing, "Kenapa mengigit bibirmu sendiri _yang_ , kau bisa membuatnya berdarah"

Joonmyeon melepaskan gigitan Yixing pada bibirnya, "Jika kau tidak mau mendesah kau bisa mengigit bahuku saja tapi jangan mengigit bibirmu. Aku tidak mau kau terluka"

Yixing tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon itu memiliki pemikirannya benar-benar dewasa bukan sepertinya yang benar-benar kekanakan. Joonmyeon benar-benar melengkapinya. Joonmyeon itu sempurna tapi tidak pernah sekalipun bermaksud memamerkannya di depan Yixing. Joonmyeon hanya sudah terbiasa untuk melakukannya pada Yixing.

Yixing mengecup bibir Joonmyeon kilat, "Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya pelan.

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Aku tahu sayangku karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Boleh aku lanjutkan?"

Ketika Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, Joonmyeon segera mendekatkan wajahnya kembali di dada milik Yixing. Kembali pada kegiatan awalnya yang sempat tertunda. Sekarang adalah saatnya menikmati tubuh mulus milik Zhang Yixingnya. Joonmyeon tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya sekarang. Bersyukur karena sifat penindas milik Yixing hilang di saat yang benar-benar tepat.

"Nghh –Joon"

Joonmyeon menyeringai, "Mendesah saja _sayang_ , jangan ditahan"

"A-aku, jangan begitu. Hey, Joonmyeon aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melepaskan celanaku juga. Kim Joonmyeonnnn"

 **END**

 **Btw, ini FF remake dari FF lamanya Jae. Ada yang kangen sama Jae, mau lagi sulaynya?**


End file.
